


Snap Crackle Pop (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: A League of Their Own (1992), Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution to War Big Bang 2010 - "A History Of Summer" by newredshoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Crackle Pop (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A History of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135019) by [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes). 



> _Band of Brothers_ and _The Pacific_ with the storyline of _A League of Their Own_.
> 
> Two things I didn't know I needed until I saw the story summary and POUNCED. :)
> 
> I designed this mix to be more of what the Peaches would listen to in their off time than mirroring their experiences, minus the one big exception, because I can't pass up RUFUS WAINWRIGHT COVERING JUDY GARLAND. ;) Hopefully I've done the story justice, because it's just _perfect_.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/00199f43)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019cdaw)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/0019dwf0)  


 

** Snap Crackle Pop: A History of Summer **

01\. The All American Girls Professional Baseball League Anthem - The Rockford Peaches  
02\. Stompin' At The Savoy - Chick Webb Orchestra  
03\. Jumpin' At The Woodside - Count Basie Orchestra  
04\. Little Brown Jug - Glenn Miller Orchestra  
05\. A-Tisket, A-Tasket - Ella Fitzgerald  
06\. Well, Get It! - Tommy Dorsey Orchestra  
07\. King Porter Stomp - Benny Goodman Orchestra  
08\. Salt Peanuts - Dizzy Gillespie Orchestra  
09\. Cotton Tail - Duke Ellington  
10\. American Patrol - United States Air Force Orchestra  
11\. Londonderry Air - Glenn Miller Orchestra  
12\. Joseph, Joseph - The Andrews Sisters  
13\. Begin The Beguine - Artie Shaw Orchestra  
14\. (I Got A Gal In) Kalamazoo - Glenn Miller Orchestra  
15\. Drum Boogie - George Krupa Orchestra  
16\. Cherokee - Charlie Parker & Dizzy Gillespie  
17\. Cheek To Cheek - Fred Astaire  
18\. Shoo-Shoo Baby - The Andrews Sisters  
19\. Come Rain Or Come Shine - Billie Holiday  
20\. Sing, Sing, Sing - Benny Goodman Orchestra  
21\. The Final Game - Hans Zimmer

Bonus: Chicago, Chicago (That Toddlin' Town) - Rufus Wainwright

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download/78ps7tsodj9eolo/krispies.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
